Brothers Don't Give Up
by BluntTheKnives
Summary: Fili and Kili are on a hunting trip and are attacked by orcs. The brothers are badly injured, and everyone worries that they won't survive. But the Durin family will stick together and never give up, no matter how bad the situation gets.
1. Ambushed

Chapter 1: Ambushed

* * *

**_Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me if it's not great. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as well! I could use all the help I can get. I'll try to keep the chapters coming, but with school it's hard to write. So for now, here's Chapter 1._**

* * *

Heavy, pounding rain slammed into Fili and Kili as they rode through the dense forests at the base of the Blue Mountains. The colored leaves on the trees trembled, some of them falling to the ground that had now turned to mud. The cool autumn air combined with the rains to create a swirling mist that danced around the ponies' feet as the skies began to darken. The two dwarves had been hunting and aimed to return to the mountain by sundown when a downpour had ambushed them. Kili drew his waterlogged cloak tighter around him, as did his brother.

"It's getting late." Fili mused. His pony, Daisy, began to slip and slide on the muddy trail. "And if this rain gets any worse, we could swim back home." He laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Kili chuckled, but sneezed as the rain chilled him; he probably had a cold coming. "The ponies aren't going to make it back." He steadied his own steed, Lilly, before she toppled over. "We're going to have to stay the night."

The golden haired dwarf nodded, leading Daisy off the path to a semi-sheltered grove of trees and bushes not far off. His younger brother followed, Lilly struggling to keep her balance.

The trees offered little protection from the sleeting precipitation, so the two dwarves huddled together to keep warm, pulling their soaked hoods over their heads in a feeble attempt to ward off the rain. Night was closing in fast, but there was no fire. The wood was sopping wet, and would not light.

It was the middle of the night; the rain had finally ceased and Kili sat on watch. Fili's head rested on his brother's shoulder as he snored lightly. Suddenly, Lilly's ears perked up and Daisy whinnied nervously. Kili strained his eyes to see in the darkness when an ominous screech pierced the night. The dark-haired dwarf tensed, shaking his brother awake. "Fili." He hissed. His brother's golden head rose as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it?"

"Orcs." Kili whispered. Fili immediately stood and drew his swords. Kili did the same, fitting an arrow in his bow. "How far?" Fili asked, not taking his eyes away from the forest.

"Not very, by the sound of it." Kili replied, his gaze penetrating the vegetation and the treetops in the distance. "Kili, we need to-" Fili's sentence was cut short as a hoard of orcs shot out of a thicket near the makeshift camp. They howled and charged toward the brothers, blades swinging.

An arrow was loosed from Kili's bow, finding its mark in the forehead of the nearest orc. His victory was short-lived, however, when a second one snuck up behind him, bringing the hilt of his blade down on his head of dark hair. Kili stumbled and blinked a few times before regaining his balance, whipping out his sword as he defended himself. The attacker was quickly dispatched, and Kili smiled. Orcs were easy to defeat...so he thought.

Fili was busy with his own foes, cutting down orc after orc. They seemed to come in endless numbers; every time one fell, another appeared. After a while he began to tire, blood trickling down from various cuts he had received. How many enemies were there?!

A sudden outcry rose above the din of the small battle. "Kili…" Fili breathed. This wasn't working…they had to do something. He spotted a tree close by that was high enough to escape to. "Kili! Climb!" Fili fought until he reached the tree, and he looked around for his brother. Kili was on the other side of the clearing, blood pouring from a laceration on his forearm. He locked eyes with his younger sibling and Kili nodded, beginning to cut a path to the tree.

Fili began to scale the giant pine, making sure that his brother was following. Kili's ascent was slower, as the blood streaming down his arm caused his grip on the branches to slip constantly. Once Fili reached the top, he offered his brother a hand and hauled him to the branch beside him. "Dwarf scum!" The orcs growled as they circled the trunk beneath the brothers.

The orc that appeared to be the leader of the group growled in frustration. It was a terrifying creature, battle scars staining its hideous form. It stood still for a moment, and then seemed to form an idea. "Archers!" It spat. Two orcs stepped forward, readying their bows.

"Shoot them, Kili!" Fili's eyes widened. Arrows whizzed past so close, the brothers could feel the air brush their cheeks. "Kili! Shoot!" The young dwarf let an arrow fly, but the blood slicking his fingers caused the arrow to slip, and it missed its mark. Kili cursed in Khuzdul, and fitted another into his bow. It was too late. The dark-haired dwarf's shout rang through the darkness. An orc arrow was embedded in Kili's side, causing him to lose his balance. He scrabbled to grab hold of a branch, but tumbled to the ground far below, landing with a hard thud.

"KILI!" Fili screamed. His younger brother attempted to stand as the orcs approached, but slumped back to the sodden earth. "As I said. Dwarf scum." The leader laughed coldly and kicked Kili in the stomach. The dwarf wheezed as the air was forced out of his lungs, and the orcs around him sneered.

Fili silently made his way down the tree, hiding in the shadows behind the distracted orcs and preparing to strike.

"You couldn't hide for long." The scarred orc smirked. "And now you will die." He looked up into the tree to find Fili missing. "Where's the other?" He barked. Kili cried out as he was slammed in the chest with a club. There was a crack. Something had broken; he knew it. Fili cursed himself from his position, but he had to wait for the opportune moment. He would be no good to Kili if he was dead. Kili looked around for his brother, pain evident in his face as he locked eyes with Fili in the darkness. The older dwarf attempted to smile encouragingly, mouthing to his brother. 'Be strong. I have a plan.' Kili nodded swiftly so as not to draw attention and betray Fili's location. He squeezed his eyes closed and muffled a scream as he felt a kick to the side that jarred the arrow.

Fili's took a deep breath. He had to act soon, before they tried to harm Kili any further.

"Where is he?" The leader knelt beside the barely-conscious dwarf. Kili lifted his head and spat in the orc's face, smirking even through the drumming in his head. He had struck the ground extremely hard when he fell from the tree, and stars swam through his vision. "Oh, that will not do at all." The Orc sneered and grabbed a hold of the arrow extruding from Kili's side, twisting it with great force. Kili's mouth opened as if to scream, but no sound came out; the pain was too great. The orcs began to search the treetops as Kili lay still in the cold, wet grass.

Fili knuckles were white as he gripped his swords in anger. He would kill every one of them. They would pay for what they had done to his little brother. He had to strike now. Yelling a battle cry, he leapt from the shadows and dispatched three orcs before the rest even knew what was happening. When they realized, they screeched and threw themselves at Fili. The dwarf smiled grimly before a white-hot pain burned in the back of his calf. Turning, he saw that an orc blade was buried deep in his flesh. He shouted and decapitated the culprit. Ignoring the pain, Fili felled each and every last orc, finally turning to the last orc, the one at the head of the entire attack.

"You tried to kill my brother, orc filth." He spat angrily. "Oh...brother?" The orc kicked Kili hard in the stomach, and he cried out. Fili felt angry tears welling behind his eyes as he ran at the villain. It sneered and grabbed Kili's tunic, dragging him roughly to his feet. "Don't touch him." Fili growled, stopping in his tracks. "Put my brother down."

The orc thought for a moment. "And what if I don't?" It laughed coldly, wrapping its arm around Kili's neck with a vice-like grip. His face became a shade of blue as he gasped and clawed feebly at his assailant. "Release him!" Fili shouted, feeling helpless. If he took a step closer, the filth would kill his brother. The orc smiled cruelly and threw Kili down harshly, his body slamming against the ground like a rag doll. Fili looked for any sign of life in his brother from his vantage point, but he could find none. "You will pay for this." He hissed. The orc merely shrugged. "Oh will I?" The filth brought its foot down upon Kili's chest, more cracks echoing through the clearing. Kili uttered a strangled cry of anguish, and Fili's heart wrenched. He roared and charged at the orc, now wide-eyed in surprise. It did not understand what brotherly love could produce.

Fili swung with mighty strength at his enemy. The orc had just enough time to parry the crushing blow, driving it to its knees. A glint of pure hatred shone in the fair-haired dwarf's eyes as he moved to strike again. The orc rolled as Fili's blade was brought down a second time, and Fili was thrown off-balance from his powerful swing. Taking the opportunity, the orc caught Fili on the side of the head with his blade, and the dwarf staggered back, falling to his knees. Blood was running down into his right eye, but thankfully it wasn't a deep wound; the hilt was what had struck him for the most part. He shook his head, trying to regain his vision. Meanwhile, the orc had it's back to Kili. As it raised its blade for a fatal blow to the golden-haired dwarf, its sword suddenly clattered to the earth as it fell forwards onto Fili. An arrow was sticking out of its back. Pushing the orc off and looking to his brother, Fili gasped. Kili was sitting with his back against the tree, holding his bow with shaking hands and staring at the now-dead orc with wide eyes. He turned his gaze to Fili before he collapsed back to the grass, all his energy spent.

Fili moved and knelt beside Kili, gathering him in his arms. Kili was barely breathing, his skin deathly pale. Blood seeped heavily through his clothing around the arrow. Fili's injured leg was splayed out at an odd angle to the side, the bone showing through stark white in contrast to the red blood surrounding it, but he paid it no heed. His thoughts were only for his brother. "Kili, I'm so sorry..."

Fili's tears fell onto his brother's dirt-stained face, but Kili hardly noticed. "You're going to be all right, I promise." The ponies had darted off in fear long ago, but the path they had traveled on was for patrols. There had to be one coming in the morning...and morning wasn't far off. The sky was already brightening a little, and Fili was hopeful. "F-Fili?" Kili's voice could barely be heard. "What is it, Kili?" Fili's voice was gentle.

"It hurts..so much..." Kili's hand sought his brother's. Fili took it, squeezing tightly. "It's all right, someone will find us soon, I know they will." Fili's voice cracked with fear. "You're going to be fine." His heart was beating in time with the thrumming in his leg. "I'm so tired...and it's freezing..." Kili shivered and coughed, his chest heaving. Fili held his brother close; wrapping his furs around him as best he could, even though he was freezing himself. He could feel the tremors of pain that wracked his sibling's broken body. "Sshh..." He buried his face in Kili's dark hair. "It will be all right." Kili groaned, turning his face into the crook of Fili's arm. Fili stroked his brother's matted hair. "I won't let anything hurt you anymore, little brother."

Kili smiled slightly, but fiery pain exploded through his abdomen, causing him to cry out in torment. His eyelids closed, and he grew still in Fili's embrace. Kili's breaths came in shallow, raspy gasps, and he had paled even more than before. "Kili?" Fili whispered softly, but received no response. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw Kili's chest rise and fall. "Stay with me. Just hold on." Fili wished that he could do something, but he knew movement would be difficult with his injured leg. He wasn't sure he could carry Kili home, and the ponies were gone.

A glimmer of determination flashed in Fili's eyes. He would get his brother to safety, no matter what he had to do.


	2. Rescue

Chapter 2: Rescue

* * *

_**Ok everyone, I apologize for the wait. I've been extremely busy with school, and I have this thing where my writing has to be PERFECT. Although it's far from perfect, still. I just wanted to say that all your reviews have meant the world to me. I am definitely not the best writer, and I've always doubted my writing skills. I loved all of your constructive criticism and praise. It made my week (: I'll try to pick up the pace on my writing, but no guarantees. Here ya go!**_

* * *

The first golden rays of sunlight peeked over the treetops as Fili deliberated the best course of action, stroking his beard. Kili was unconscious, trembling and coughing occasionally.

The arrow still protruded from Kili's side. Fili worried about infection, but he knew that he couldn't pull it out himself. They would need a healer, such as Oin. But for now, Fili would have to inspect it and attempt to stop the bleeding.

He gently set Kili on the grass, trying not to wake him. He would be in less pain if he were still unconscious. Taking a knife out of his boot, Fili cut away at the fabric around the arrow, trying to avoid the skin. He winced as he discovered the condition the affected area was in. The skin was bruised and irritated from the jarring, twisting, and abuse the arrow had taken. Fili was definitely worried now. Kili stirred and slowly opened his eyes, groaning. "F-Fili…" He mumbled.

_Great. I've woken him._ Fili sighed, but smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, Kili. I promise I won't take the arrow out. I can't, actually…"

"Fili, don't…" Kili whimpered as Fili carefully applied pressure to the area around the arrow.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Fili's eyes plainly showed his guilt at causing his brother pain, but he knew he had to if Kili was to survive.

Kili took in a deep breath, but yelped. Fili removed his hands from Kili's side and took his brother's face, searching his deep brown eyes for answers. "What is it, Kili?"

"Can't…breathe…" Kili's eyes were wide as he tried again, but found that he couldn't breathe deeply without extreme pain. He gasped for air, attempting lighter breaths with a little success.

"That's it. Light breaths, Kili." Fili tried to smile. "It's just your ribs. We'll get that fixed up in no time." His expression fell as Kili began to cough violently, blood staining his lips. "No…" Blood was in his brother's lungs. The arrow wasn't the item causing the problem...it wasn't in the right spot. It must be the ribs. Fili knew that if ribs cracked hard enough, they could puncture the lungs. For now, all he could do was help Kili breathe.

Fili gently eased his brother into a sitting position, leaning him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he dared. Kili gasped for air between bouts of coughing. "Kili, you need to breathe. Light breaths. All right?"

Kili nodded and did as instructed, his hacking finally subsiding into shallow, rattling breaths. Fili sighed sadly as he noticed blood trickling down the corner of Kili's mouth. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his tunic and rubbed his brother's back gently.

"Are you all right now, Kili?" He asked softly.

Kili nodded. "I think so. It just hurts to breathe. It hurts so much, Fili..."

"I'm sorry, Ki." Fili used one of his many nicknames for his brother, trying to comfort him. "Just hang in there, ok?" He was scared about Kili's condition; each minute that passed was one minute less that Kili had to survive. Fili had been on enough patrols to know that one had to be coming any time now.

Suddenly, he heard voices in the distance; dwarves were coming from the direction of the mountains. Kili's head lifted from its place resting on Fili's chest. "S-someone there?"

"They're coming." Fili offered a small smile to Kili, but he could tell it was little use. Kili had begun to shudder again, moaning softly as he tried to breathe. "Shh…" Fili whispered. "It'll be all right soon."

"Arrow hurts…" Kili managed to utter.

"I know. And once the patrol gets here, we're going to get out of here and back home. You're going to be all right." Fili encouraged him.

The voices were getting nearer; it sounded like whoever it was, they were moving swiftly. Fili kept his eyes trained on the path while still keeping a protective hold on his brother. Kili was beginning to slip back into unconsciousness, shivering uncontrollably.

After what seemed like an eternity, Thorin and Dwalin burst into view in the distance, shouting the brothers' names and searching the forest along the path. "FILI! KILI!" Thorin bellowed.

"Uncle! Here!" Fili cried, overjoyed to see the two older dwarves. Thorin looked just as relieved, nearly falling from his pony as he veered her in the direction of what he was certain was his nephew's voice.

Fili shook his brother gently. "Kili? Thorin and Dwalin are here. They're going to help us get home." Kili lifted his head once more from his brother's chest and looked towards his uncle. His face brightened slightly before his body wracked with coughs, blood spilling from his already-stained mouth. Fili held him close, trying to keep him warm. His brother was cold…dangerously cold.

"THORIN!" Fili yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELP!"

Thorin reached the brothers and slid off his pony quickly, gasping at the state of the two. Dwalin was not far behind. "What happened? One of last night's patrols was attacked by orcs, and when you didn't return, we were worried. It seems rightfully so." He asked, deep concern in his tone as he knelt next to them.

Fili briefly recounted the night's events, trying to explain everything as quickly as he could.

Dwalin appeared beside Thorin. "What should we do? Bring Oin here, or take them back?"

"Bringing Oin would take too long. We must get them home and have him treat them there." Thorin decided.

"What about that arrow? It could shift or break on the journey back." Dwalin pointed out.

Thorin thought, conflicted for a moment. "I suppose we'll just have to risk it. The lad'll die if we leave him here to wait for Oin."

Kili shook weakly in Fili's arms. "I'll be f-fine on a pony. Don't leave me…"

"We're not leaving you, Kili. We're going home…you're going to be fine." Fili tried to calm his shaking brother. "I would never leave you."

Thorin motioned to Dwalin, who nodded and knelt next to the dwarves. Thorin carefully took Kili in his arms, holding him like he so often did when he was a small child. Kili clung to his uncle's furs tightly so as not to fall, crying out in pain from every footstep. "I know, lad." Thorin comforted him as he gently set him on his pony. "Everything'll be all right."

Dwalin moved to pick Fili up in the same manner, but Fili shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Dwalin sighed. He knew how stubborn the fair-haired dwarf could be. He had often watched over the two boys when they were little, and even trained them in the art of combat. Dwalin glanced at the state of Fili's mangled leg and gave the young dwarf a look. "At least let me help you, laddie." He ducked under Fili's arm, helping him to his feet.

Fili tried to keep his weight off the injured leg, but he couldn't avoid it altogether. With every step he felt the bone shift under the skin, and could see fresh blood seeping through the fabric of his leggings as he looked down.

"Up you get." Dwalin lifted Fili onto his pony, quickly mounting behind him. Fili breathed deeply, exhausted from the exertion. Every fiber ached and his leg felt as if it had burst into flames, but he would not give in to unconsciousness until he KNEW Kili was all right. His brother came first, no matter what.

Kili looked back at his brother and Dwalin, worry in his dark eyes. "Fili?"

Fili smiled convincingly, speaking softly. "I'm alright, Kili."

Kili didn't look convinced, but he pressed his brother no further. Thorin had mounted behind Kili; making sure everyone was ready, he held his youngest nephew tightly as he spurred his pony towards the mountains.

Fili hadn't realized how far they were from home. It took the ponies, laden by their doubled weights, at least 20 minutes to return even as they galloped.

When they arrived at the gates, Thorin spoke briefly to one of the guards. "Get Oin and send him to my chambers. Quickly." He ordered. The guard nodded and ran off in the direction of Oin's residence.

"Fili, can you walk?" Thorin asked as he gently slid Kili, now unconscious, from the pony.

"I think so..." Fili replied, looking down at the wreck that was his leg. He dismounted and took a few tentative steps, but quickly fell to his knees, gritting his teeth.

"I'll help you, laddie." Dwalin suggested. After dismounting, he slung Fili's arm around his shoulder and assisted him down the long corridors as they followed behind Thorin.

Finally, they reached the home that Fili, Kili, and their mother Dis shared with Thorin.

Dis was at the market for the day, so no one was home at the moment. Thorin kicked open the door with great force, swinging it wide open. He took Kili into the bedroom that the two brothers shared, followed by Dwalin and Fili. Fili collapsed on the floor in the middle of the room, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

The brothers' room was an ample size; there was a fireplace on one side, a bed on the other. The two had shared the bed ever since they were old enough to graduate from a children's crib. Throughout the room, there were various treasures the two had collected when they were mere boys; when their thoughts were mostly turned to what was for dinner that night. Those were happy times, carefree and blissful.

"Can you get me a pillow and a towel, Dwalin?" Thorin asked. He was still holding Kili, who had begun to stir again.

Dwalin nodded, leaving the room. He quickly returned with a clean towel, spreading it on the floor near the fireplace. Striding over to the bed, he snatched a pillow and laid it at one end of the towel.

Thorin knelt, gingerly setting Kili's limp form down on the makeshift bed. "We need firewood. I'll be back soon, all right Fili?"

Fili nodded, looking towards the cold fireplace. They needed to keep Kili warm; he was shivering as if he were in an ice bath.

Dwalin followed Thorin, turning back to Fili before he left. "I'm going to get some supplies that Oin will need when he gets here. Will you be all right for a moment, lad?" Fili nodded again, and Dwalin exited.

Kili's eyes fluttered, and he scanned the room, confused.

"It's all right, Kili. We're home. We're safe now." Fili said, even though the pit in his stomach told him that they were far from safe, especially Kili.

"Fili?" Kili croaked.

"What's the matter?" Fili asked, scooting closer to his brother.

"It hurts..." Kili whispered, tensing and clenching his eyes shut as a wave of pain coursed through him. Fili's eyes flicked to the arrow, still embedded in Kili's abdomen.

"I know, I know. Just hush." Fili took Kili's shaking hand, squeezing tightly. The younger dwarf relaxed a little, pressing his forehead against his older brother's outstretched, un-injured leg.

Fili ran his fingers through Kili's hair. He remembered when they were younger; Kili was always getting himself hurt. He would run to Fili, and his older brother would hold him tightly and stroke his dark, unkempt head of hair. It calmed him down, and Fili had done it ever since.

Fili could hear his little brother's breathing steady as he gently untangled the knots in his tangled mane, and he smiled. The technique was working.

Fili was whispering comfortingly to Kili when Thorin returned, a stack of firewood in his arms.

"Oin has arrived." Thorin announced.


	3. Treatment

Chapter 3: Treatment

* * *

Fili glanced at Thorin briefly before turning his gaze back to his brother. Kili's eyes, glazed with pain, were looking up at him with terror.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Fili whispered, offering a small smile. "Oin's here to help."

Kili gave a small whimper and pressed his forehead to Fili's leg once more. Fili squeezed his little brother's hand and ran his fingers through Kili's hair, wishing he could do more to ease his pain. Blood was seeping steadily into the towel under Kili, and there was a good amount of blood staining the floor under his own leg.

Oin quietly entered the room behind Thorin, a satchel slung over his shoulder. He knelt next to the two injured dwarves, scanning over their wounds and putting a hand to a shivering Kili's cheek. "He needs a fire."

"Aye." Thorin dipped his head as he moved to the fireplace, dropping the wood in and starting the blaze.

Oin rummaged through his bag until he came to a vial filled with a dark, syrup-like liquid. "Here, Kili. Drink this. It'll lessen the pain."

Kili turned towards the old dwarf, giving a small nod. He took the vial and lifted it to his lips with a shaky hand, downing its contents. Blood stained the pillow underneath him as he began to cough. He wheezed painfully, clinging to his brother's hand.

"Not good...blood is in his lungs." Oin said, confirming Fili's fears.

"Can you help him, Oin?" Thorin asked, his tone laced with fear. Fili was taken aback. His uncle's demeanor was foreign, different. _Thorin was never scared..._

"Of course I can help him, but it's going to be a very painful process, I'm afraid." Oin shook his head sadly, digging through the contents of his bag.

Kili had heard Oin, and his breathing had quickened in fear. Fili attempted to calm him.

"Kili, you'll be fine. Okay? It's going to be all right." He said reassuringly.

"Hurts..." Kili whispered hoarsely, turning his eyes up to his brother.

"I know, Ki. Oin will help you, and it won't hurt so much." Fili said.

"Fili, don't leave me..." Kili's brown eyes brimmed with tears.

"Of course I won't! I promise I won't leave you, ever." Fili gave a small smile, holding his brother's hand tightly.

Kili's face lightened a bit, and he closed his eyes as he began to feel the effects of the potion. Oin had laid out the various tools and supplies he needed, and he moved to check the arrow in Kili's side.

Grabbing the offensive object delicately, Oin moved it side-to-side ever so slightly. Kili's muscles tensed and he gripped Fili's hand tighter, holding back a scream.

Oin sighed. "This was what I was afraid of." He picked up a small scalpel from the tools he had laid out.

"What's wrong, Oin?" Thorin asked from his position near Kili's feet. He was stoking the fire, but he had frozen at the old dwarf's words.

"Well, the arrow didn't go through the boy all the way, which can be a good thing and a bad thing. We cannot simply push it out the other side, it's not deep enough and it would puncture vital organs. Yet it's too deep to merely pull out like this. The arrowhead will lacerate his insides even more than it already has." Oin said.

"Well, what do we do then?" Fili asked nervously.

"We must cut to it, and make a bigger opening to pull it out." Oin replied. "Hold him still, lad."

Kili squirmed feebly, shaking his head. "Fili, no...don't let him..."

"Kili, if he doesn't pull it out, you'll die. You'll be okay; I'll be right here." Fili said gently as he held Kili's hand tightly.

Kili resisted for a moment, but he didn't have enough energy. He finally gave in, slumping into the pillow. "Bite this, Kili." Oin offered the young dwarf a thick wad of fabric. Kili took it, biting hard and pressing into Fili's thigh. He held on to his big brother's hand with all his might, preparing for the pain.

Fili kept his gaze locked upon Kili's face. He couldn't bear to see what Oin was doing, and he wanted Kili to be able to look him in the eyes whenever he needed to. He could tell Oin had started to cut, because Kili had tensed even more, his eyes meeting Fili's as he tried to hold back the agony. His cries were stifled against the fabric in his mouth. Fili stroked his hair, whispering soothingly. "Hey, it's all right. Just hold on to me. It'll all be over soon."

Oin had reached the arrowhead; he slowly and carefully pulled the arrow out, a sick sucking noise coming from the wound. Kili's muffled scream tore at Fili's heart.

"There we are," Oin exclaimed, holding the arrow aloft. "And the head is still attached! I'll stitch him up, and then I need to see what's causing the blood in his lungs."

Fili rubbed comforting circles into the palm of Kili's hand with his thumb. Kili was trembling, nestled as close as he could be to his older brother. He had removed the fabric, and his teeth were chattering. "Shh...I know, I know. It'll be alright..." Fili whispered.

"Fili..." Kili muttered.

"Shh...I'm right here. It's okay." Fili replied; tears he didn't realize he had shed crept down his cheeks.

Dwalin entered the room, carrying an assortment of bandages, cloths, and what looked to be some long strips of wood and leather belts. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the brace anywhere!"

"That's all right; you're just on time. Thank you, Dwalin." Oin nodded as he finished stitching the arrow wound, bandaging it with some of the cloths Dwalin had brought. He shifted up to Kili's chest, pressing down gently in various places.

Kili let out a sharp cry as Oin pressed on one of the more badly broken ribs. "Please, stop." He pleaded, looking to his brother. "Fili, please..." Another cry had escaped his lips as Oin pressed on a different rib.

Fili felt as if he had torn in two. They had to help Kili, but he couldn't bear to see him in this much pain. "I'm sorry, Kili..." His voice was raw with sorrow. "Oin's almost finished. Just hang on."

"C-can't..." Kili's eyes rolled into his head, and he shuddered. "Hurts too much..."

Fili let out a sob. Oin was digging through his bag again, so he lifted the younger dwarf's head gently into his lap. "Kili, I'm so sorry..."

Kili moaned feebly at the movement. _He's slipping away so quickly..._ Fili blinked away the tears of his fear. Kili was going to make it. He had to stay strong for his baby brother, his Kili.

"Give him the fabric again please, Fili." Oin said, preparing to operate.

Fili hesitated, but obeyed. Kili, barely able to stay conscious, slowly opened his eyes. The pain and anguish in them shook Fili to the core. "Kili, it's going to be all right." His voice wavered.

Kili's stifled cries reverberated inside Fili's head. There was nothing comforting he could say. He simply stroked his little brother's hair, cradling his head as Oin worked.

Fili couldn't watch what Oin was doing. He could only attempt to soothe his brother. His Kili needed him. Suddenly Kili screamed; his body stilled in Fili's lap. The golden haired dwarf looked up in alarm. "Oin?! What happened?!"

"It's all right, lad. I reached his lung. It had a puncture from one of the broken ribs. In order to stitch it, I had to move the rib slightly. He's just unconscious, Fili. It's probably better for him, anyhow." Oin said, his tone gentle.

Fili felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he met his uncle's eyes. "Fili, calm down. He'll be all right." Thorin said, kneeling next to the brothers. "You're both Durins, which means you're strong. He'll make it through." He offered a small smile, but there was still a tinge of fear in his eyes; Fili could see it, and it scared him.

"All right." Oin declared as he finished stitching up Kili's chest. "Your turn, Fili." The dwarf nodded and looked down at his leg as he set Kili's head back on the pillow. "Now just lay on your stomach for me." Oin said.

Fili nodded and lay next to Kili, focusing on his little brother's face. The usual radiance and life was now replaced by pain and fear, even in his sleep. Fili brushed away a lock of dark hair from his eyes, and Kili stirred.

"Fili?" He murmured, his eyes still closed.

"It's ok, I'm right here." Fili replied.

A sudden crack echoed around the bedroom. Fili screamed, and Kili moved his hand to grasp his brother's. Fili needed him now, just like he needed Fili before. Fili squeezed it, gritting his teeth. "Ow."

" 'S okay, Fi..." Kili mumbled to his brother. Fili pressed his forehead to the cool floor, closing his eyes.

"All right, lad. Your leg is re-set. I would normally put a sort of plaster cast over it, but since you've got this nasty gash, I have to stitch you up. Because the bandages must be changed, I'll put a wooden brace on instead. The worst pain is over now. Just relax, both of you." Oin said.

Fili took deep breaths, trying to ignore the fire coursing through his leg. "Kili?" He asked softly.

" 'M all right, Fili." Kili whispered hoarsely. He could barely open his eyes, but he fought to stay awake as he held his brother's hand.

"Okay, lad. Almost done." Oin said as he took the items from Dwalin. He put a board on either side of Fili's bandaged leg, securing them tightly with the leather belts. "This should keep it in place while it heals. Thorin, Dwalin, would you help?"

"Of course Oin, what do you need?" Thorin jumped up, quickly followed by Dwalin.

"Lift these lads up onto the bed, will you?" Oin asked, packing his bags. "They need rest, and lots of it!"

Thorin nodded and lifted Kili gingerly. The young dwarf moaned softly, reaching for his brother. "No...F-Fili..."

"Shh..it's all right, Kili." Thorin whispered.

Kili uttered a soft cry as he was laid on the bed. He still shivered, so Thorin piled blankets on top of him. "Where's Fili?" Kili's voice could barely be heard; he was slipping back into unconsciousness.

Fili heard his name from his position on the floor; his brother needed him. "Kili, it's ok. Just calm down."

Dwalin moved to help Fili to the bed, but Fili stopped him. "Should I sleep on the floor, Oin? I don't want to hurt Kili if I roll over." Fili suggested.

"You know, you're probably right Fili. For now, that would be best. That is, if you're comfortable there." Oin said.

Fili nodded. "I'll be fine, I'm sure." He scooted over next to the bed, and Dwalin handed him a few spare pillows.

"Fili?" Kili moved to look down over the side of the bed, but the pain in his side stopped him.

"Shh…Kili, it's all right. I'm right here, you don't need to move. Don't hurt yourself." Fili whispered.

"We'll leave you to sleep then, lads." Thorin draped blankets over Fili, patting his shoulder lightly. "If anything happens, just yell for me, all right?" His voice was gentle; this was a side of him that Fili hadn't seen in a while.

Fili nodded, already drifting off. He could hear Kili's shallow, pained breaths, but the pattern was extremely familiar to him; Kili was asleep.

Thorin quietly closed the door to the bedroom as he, Dwalin and Oin stepped into the hallway. Oin was beginning to speak when the door burst open. Dis stood in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"What happened to my sons?"

* * *

**_Hey guys! I hope you liked it; I spent my sick day working on this. Reviews are definitely appreciated, and if you have any ideas on what could happen next, PLEASE comment! I'm open to any advice, good or bad. You guys are the best (:_**


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

Dis paced around the kitchen, shaking her head. Thorin had just finished explaining what had happened as well as he could.

"You mean my boys were injured and no one told me?! I had to find out from someone at the market who thought they saw you ride in!" Dis thundered.

"Hush, Dis. We needed to get them treated as soon as possible. I would have come for you the first chance I had, but Oin has just finished." Thorin replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Dis nodded reluctantly and turned to Oin, her voice softening. "May I go and see them?"

"They are sleeping at the moment, but you may see them." Oin nodded.

Dis made her way to the brothers' bedroom, quietly opening the door and stifling a gasp as she took in the extent of the damage. The dwarves were sleeping, but it was an uneasy rest. Kili's face was tightened in pain, and Fili's broken leg stuck out from under the several blankets that covered him, the wooden brace reflecting the dim firelight.

"My poor boys..." Dis whispered, her eyes shining with tears. She felt a presence behind her, and turned to face Thorin. They exchanged a glance before Dis buried her face in Thorin's furs, wrapping her arms around her brother. Thorin held her tightly as sobs wracked her body.

"They're going to be all right, Dis. They're strong boys; they'll make it through." Thorin rubbed Dis's back gently, the hint of fear still in his expression. He had seen far too many wounds like this that ended badly, but he wouldn't give up hope on his nephews.

The two walked back to the main room after shutting the bedroom door quietly. "What must we do, Oin?" Dis asked, wiping a tear away.

"Well, both of their bandages will need changing regularly to keep away infection. Mostly, they both need to rest and not move for a while; Kili especially. Those broken ribs need to heal. If anything happens, do not hesitate to call for me. Any hour of the day, it doesn't matter." Oin picked his bags off the floor.

Dwalin clapped a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Same for me. I'm willing to help with anything you need." Thorin and Dis dipped their heads, and Dwalin exited.

Oin followed Dwalin, but stopped in the doorway. "Just remember. If even the slightest thing goes wrong, make sure to get me. I'll be back in a few days to check on their condition, but I've left a draught for the pain on the counter. They're going to need it."

"Of course, Oin. And thank you for everything." Thorin offered a small smile, his expression still trying to push away the sadness and worry. The old dwarf dipped his head and left.

Dis stared into the living room fire, absorbing everything that had happened. She was worried for her boys when she went to the market, but she didn't expect it to be this serious.

"You should get some rest," Thorin suggested. "I'll stay awake, just in case something happens with the boys."

"Are you sure?" Dis asked, not looking up from the flames.

"It's fine. Sleep, Dis." Thorin replied, lighting his pipe and sitting in a chair by the fire.

Dis hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded. "All right. But if anything happens, be sure to wake me." She went off to her room, closing the door softly behind her. Thorin sat for a while, absorbed in his own thoughts. Soon he was asleep, his dark head resting on his chest as the orange flames flickered and died out.

* * *

Fili awoke to screaming. He immediately sat bolt upright, turning to his brother. Kili's eyes were squeezed shut, and he was clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. "Kili? What's wrong?" Fili shook the younger dwarf, but Kili didn't wake.

It took Fili several tries to stand; most of his attempts ended with him back on the floor, cursing in Khuzdul. Finally he succeeded. He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, taking his brother's face in his hands. The problem was clear. "Kili, wake up. It's just a dream." He patted Kili's cheek gently.

Kili's eyes flew open and he gasped, crying out as he took in more air than his broken ribs would allow.

"Hey, it's all right. It was just a nightmare." Fili brushed a hair out of his brother's eyes. Kili shivered, his eyes wide with terror. "Here, hold on." Fili got up, but Kili grabbed his hand, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Kili. I'm not going anywhere." Fili reassured him, prying Kili's hand away and limping around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and leaned against the headboard, gathering his little brother's weak body into his arms. Kili groaned as his ribs grated together, but nestled into Fili's chest, trembling.

"There. It's all right, just hush." Fili whispered. He remembered when they were younger, and Kili would get frequent nightmares from his over-active imagination. He would snuggle close to Fili, and the older dwarf would sing or hum to calm him. His nightmares were almost nonexistent now, but the experience with the orcs had apparently brought them back.

The door creaked open; Thorin's muscled form appeared in the firelight. "What's wrong?"

"It's fine, Uncle." Fili's eyes conveyed the message. "Everything's all right." Thorin offered a sympathetic smile to his nephews before closing the door quietly, his footsteps echoing through the hallway as he returned to the living room.

Fili began to softly hum a tune. It wasn't anything special, just one that was familiar. Kili relaxed a little, but continued to shiver. "Was it the orcs?" Fili asked. Kili nodded.

"Are you cold?" Fili tilted his head. Again, Kili nodded. The older dwarf wrapped his arms as tight as he dared around his fragile little brother, trying not to hurt him. Kili snuggled closer. He shouldn't be this cold, especially with the fire and the many blankets piled on top of him.

"F-Fili?" Kili whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Fili drew the blankets around Kili's shoulders.

"Waking you up. It was nothing, really. I shouldn't be so childish." Kili mumbled, his cheeks red.

"Kili, I don't mind." Fili smiled. "You're my little brother. You always will be, and that means I will take care of you, no matter what's wrong."

The corners of Kili's mouth turned up slightly, and he curled further into Fili's embrace. A bout of coughing suddenly seized him and he gripped Fili's arms tightly, shouting after each gasp for air sent his lungs colliding with the broken ribs.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all right. I'm right here, I've got you." Fili rubbed the younger dwarf's heaving back, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't leave his little brother to get Thorin, not now. Finally the coughs subsided; Kili collapsed into Fili's arms, shaking and exhausted.

"It's okay, Kili. Go back to sleep," Fili whispered, beginning to hum again. Kili nodded slowly, comforted by the music. Fili rearranged the blankets to cover his brother; they had slipped during his coughing. Soon the younger dwarf was fast asleep, tucked in Fili's protective embrace.

* * *

Kili awoke multiple times during the night, screaming or coughing. Fili didn't want to wake Thorin, because it was only nightmares. He was worried about his brother, however. If Kili caught something from being out in the rain, it would increase his chances of infection.

Kili continued to shiver, and the fire had turned to glowing embers. Fili carefully set the now-sleeping dwarf onto the pillow and slid off the bed. Limping slowly over to the fireplace, he threw a few more logs on, hoping it was enough to last until the morning.

Fili hobbled back as quietly as possible and took his brother into his arms again. Kili's face looked so peaceful in the glowing firelight, but his body still quivered. The older dwarf began to sing softly, a song their uncle had taught them when they were children.

The golden-haired dwarf was whisked back to the past. He was young, just old enough to have a training sword. He had been keeping little Kili occupied; they were playing in their room, the carved horses Bofur had made for them strewn about. Their uncle lived nearby, but not with them. Not yet.

The boys' father and uncle had gone with a party of other warriors to investigate an orc disturbance on one of the borders. Dis had stayed home, and was making a pot of tea in the kitchen. Thorin's heavy strides suddenly echoed through the hall. Fili could only hear certain words, but he pieced together the puzzle.

Kili looked up as Fili stood, his hand on the doorknob. "Fiwi?"

"Kili, stay here for a minute." Fili's eyes were shining with tears as he opened the door and made his way to the kitchen.

"It's Da, isn't it?" Fili looked to Thorin, his lip quivering. The stoic and usually hard-faced dwarf knelt next to him, putting a calloused hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, lad." Thorin replied softly.

Fili wrapped his arms around Thorin, not caring how blood-soaked and dirty he was. Thorin held the small dwarf tightly as he sobbed. He knew how hard it was to lose a father.

Kili appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, trying to make sense of everything. "Where's Da?"

Dis wiped the tears from her cheeks and knelt next to her youngest. "Da's not coming home, Kili."

"But why? When's he getting back?" Kili still didn't understand.

"He's...he's not coming home, ever. It's just us now." Dis' voice shook with sorrow.

Kili slowly turned to Thorin and Fili, his deep brown eyes wide. Fili sniffled, and Thorin extended his arm. Kili ran as fast as his tiny legs would take him, flying into Thorin's arms as the tears flowed.

That's when Kili's nightmares began. And that's when Thorin moved in to help take care of the boys. He wanted them to have a father figure, even if theirs was taken from them.

* * *

Kili stirred in his brother's arms, snapping Fili back to the present. He mumbled, but his eyes stayed closed.

"Hey," Fili ran his fingers through his dark head of hair.

Kili murmured incoherently, shifting closer to Fili in his sleep and letting out a sharp cry as his arrow wound was jarred.

"Shh, it's all right." Fili pressed his forehead to Kili's, and the sick dwarf's eyes opened slowly.

"Hurts…" Kili whispered miserably. "I just want to sleep."

"I know, I know." Fili replied softly. "You'll get better soon. Just close your eyes again."

Kili nodded and closed his eyes, his breathing shallow.

"Remember when we were very small, and you would only go to sleep if I sang to you?" Fili laughed softly as Kili smiled.

"You're still as stubborn now as you were then." Fili whispered. He began to sing again, and he smiled as he felt Kili relax. His breathing pattern slowed; Kili was asleep once more.

Fili continued to sing softly, not able to sleep. He couldn't, not while his brother was not well. He stared into the flames, absentmindedly stroking Kili's hair as the younger dwarf slept fitfully. It was going to be a long recovery, but Fili would help Kili through. He would not give up. Brothers never did.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I was home sick again, so this was another "sick day" chapter (: I hope you all liked it! If you have any ideas for the next chapters, feel free to message me! I have an open mind and love to hear readers' opinions! The next chapter may take a while, the rest of this week is pretty busy for me. But until then, keep reviewing! (:_**


	5. Something Wrong

Chapter 5: Something Wrong

* * *

**_Oh my goodness, guys. I feel like it's been forever since I've posted anything. I've been super busy, and I don't think I've rewritten anything this much. Ever. But here you go! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises...stage crew for our spring musical starts tomorrow. GAH! Too much going on...anyhoo...here! And as always, reviews are appreciated (:_**

* * *

Fili awoke as the soft morning light drifted lazily through the window, the extinguished fire and his stiff neck telling him that he had been asleep for at least a few hours. He didn't want to wake Kili, who had seemed to finally fall asleep, so he stayed where he was, his gaze fixed upon his brother's face in his arms. Kili always looked peaceful when he slept, but now his eyes darted back and forth under his eyelids, his brow furrowed in pain.

He must be having another nightmare. Fili debated what to do. _Should I wake him, or let him sleep?_ Fili decided to let him sleep. Hopefully the nightmare would pass soon.

"Mmh...Fili..." Kili mumbled. He often spoke in his sleep. Fili stroked Kili's brow, becoming concerned when he found it to be warm.

Kili continued to speak, his mumbles soon escalating to all-too-familiar screams. Fili sighed and shook his brother gently. Kili gasped as his eyes flew open, and he buried his face in the soft fabric of his older sibling's tunic, breathing heavily. "I just want to sleep..." Kili's brow knit in frustration.

"I know," Fili pulled his brother close; Kili shook like a leaf in the winter wind. "The nightmares will pass, I promise."

Kili did not seem convinced, and held Fili's tunic tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kili? Is something wrong?" Fili tilted his head.

"I hate it," Kili whispered, his voice shaking. "I've watched you die too many times now...I can't take it anymore."

Fili sighed and rested his chin on Kili's dark head. "I know, Kili. But they're dreams. They'll go away soon."

"Not soon enough...I'm so tired." Kili said, his eyelids heavy.

"Then sleep." Fili whispered, repositioning the blankets to cover Kili. "I'm right here; I won't leave."

The corners of Kili's mouth twitched upwards and he nestled close, comforted by his brother's presence. Suddenly he gave a sharp cry, tensing and shuddering.

"What is it, Kili?" Fili's eyes flashed with fear.

"It hurts...Fili, it hurts!" Kili gasped.

"What? What hurts?" Fili searched his sibling's eyes for answers, his heart racing. Kili moaned and curled further into Fili's arms, trembling uncontrollably.

Fili's arms wrapped around his brother protectively; maybe Thorin would know what to do. "Uncle!" He cried frantically.

Thorin's heavy gait was heard speeding down the hall, and the door burst open. "What's wrong?!" The dwarf saw the state of Kili and ran to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"He hasn't slept all night, and then this happened. I didn't know what to do." Fili's voice wavered as he looked to his uncle for guidance.

Thorin brushed his hand against Kili's temple; his shoulders sank as he felt the heat. "Hold on, Kili. I might have something." He stood and left for a moment, returning with a spoon and the pain draught Oin had left for them.

"Here," Thorin carefully measured the correct amount. "Oin said this would help. Come, laddie." He sat on the bed again, and Fili assisted Kili in sitting up straighter. This brought cries of pain and protest from the younger dwarf, but Thorin lifted the spoon to his youngest nephew's lips; Kili swallowed obediently. His head dropped to Fili's chest, and he closed his eyes.

Fili rubbed comforting circles into Kili's back, and the younger dwarf cried out in torment as a bolt of pain shot through him. "Shh, it's okay," Fili whispered. He turned to his uncle, sadness in his eyes. "What do we do?"

"I'll go get Oin. I'm worried about the fever..." Thorin put a calloused hand on his oldest nephew's shoulder. "Will you be all right alone for now? Dis has gone out to fetch more bandages." Thorin's usually gruff voice was soft and thick with emotion.

"We'll be fine. I've got him." Fili offered a small smile, but it faded as Kili began to hack, a dry, hollow sound coming from his throat. His eyes watered from the agony. Afterwards, Kili slumped into his brother's arms, wheezing, absolutely all of his energy spent.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Thorin rubbed Kili's shoulder, rearranged the blankets, and stood, his expression worried. "Just hold on, lad."

Fili nodded, holding Kili's head close to his chest and closing his eyes, focusing on his brother's shallow breathing as he hummed softly to calm both Kili and himself. The door closed with a loud bang as Thorin left hurriedly to get Oin.

Kili whimpered softly as a tremor coursed through him. His brother held him tightly, wrapping the blankets around his shivering body.

"Shh...just close your eyes. Thorin will be back with Oin soon." Fili tried to stay calm for his brother's sake.

"Cold..." Kili whispered, pressing his face into Fili's collarbone.

"I know," Fili drew another blanket around Kili's shoulders. "Once Oin gets here, he'll know what to do." The fear that he would lose his brother, his Kili, continued to grow, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had to stay strong; his little brother had to make it.

* * *

Thorin knocked urgently on Oin's door, shifting his weight between his feet. He often did this when he was nervous; it was a habit Dis had pointed out when they was younger. Finally, he could hear someone coming from inside. The door creaked open, and Oin lifted his ear trumpet, dipping his head to the dwarf. "What can I do for you, Thorin?"

"It's Kili. I need your help, as soon as possible. I think he has a fever..." Thorin's eyes were un-characteristically wide in terror as he spoke in a rush.

"All right, just let me get my things." Oin nodded calmly, retreating back into his home to retrieve his satchel. Thorin could see him throwing various vials and tools into the leather bag, and within a few moments he was back in the doorway. "Lead the way, Thorin."

* * *

They returned quickly, finding the brothers in exactly the same place they had been when Thorin had left. Kili's eyes were closed and his head rested on Fili's chest, his dark hair damp with sweat, yet he still shivered. Fili was humming softly, rubbing Kili's back gently.

"What seems to be the problem?" Oin set his satchel on the table next to the bed.

"He didn't get any sleep, and then this morning he felt warm, but he was still shaking...I don't know what's wrong. Can you help him, Oin? He's in so much pain…" Fili's pleading eyes filled with tears he'd been holding in.

"Let me see him," Oin replied with a small, comforting smile. "I need to figure out what the matter is."

Fili nodded and shifted Kili to face Oin, getting a small whimper in return. Oin held his ear trumpet to Kili's chest, listening to the shallow breaths of the ailing dwarf. After a moment, he nodded slowly as he got up, putting a hand to Kili's forehead. He took a minute to think.

"Ah. I know what the problem is! It all fits; the fever, the chills, the coughing, the pain. Master Kili here must have caught influenza from being out in the rain. I'll mix up some medicine for him, and he should be fine with plenty of rest." Oin smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Oin." Fili breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll have it ready in a bit; don't you worry lad. Thorin, will you come with me?" Oin took his satchel from the table and exited the bedroom. Thorin gave a small nod to the brothers and followed the old doctor.

Oin was already setting out ingredients and bowls to create medicine for Kili in the kitchen when Thorin entered, sitting at the table across from the busy dwarf.

"All right. You know to make sure both lads' bandages are changed regularly. In this condition, Kili has a higher risk of getting an infection, because his immune system is working to fight off the influenza. You'll have to keep a close eye on the both of them; I don't want Fili getting sick either. Kili's a very ill lad at the moment; I didn't want to worry his poor brother any further, but you'll have to keep an extra close watch on him." Oin kept his eyes on his work, but his tone conveyed the seriousness of his message.

Thorin nodded understandingly, rubbing his chin. "Should they be separated, to keep Fili from catching it?"

"I'm not sure they _could_ be separated if you tried." Oin laughed. "And besides, if they've been together this long, Fili most likely caught it already...it just hasn't shown yet." Oin looked up from his bowl. "Those two are something; I've never seen anything like it. They have each other's backs, no matter what happens. They've been through a lot, those lads. Now you and Dis must be there for the both of them."

"I know. I just wish I could've gotten there sooner, there must have been something I could have done..." Thorin shook his head.

"Thorin, what happened was a freak occurrence. Fili and Kili were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. You couldn't have stopped the orc raid." Oin said gently.

Thorin looked up, his eyes meeting those of the old, wise dwarf's. "Oin, you've always helped my family, no matter what. Thank you..."

"It's really nothing. You're family, after all!" Oin smiled.

The door opened as Dis bustled in, setting her small bag filled with fresh bandages on the counter. "Oin? What happened? Is something wrong?" She looked between the two dwarves at the table for an answer.

"Calm down, Dis. Kili is very sick with influenza, but with the proper care, he'll make it." Oin finished the potion, pouring it into a jar. An amber, honey-like liquid swirled inside as he handed the bottle to Thorin. "One spoonful, every four hours. If it runs out, call for me and I'll make more. Oh! And take this as well," He reached into his bag, pulling out a dark purple liquid in a vial. "To help them sleep."

Thorin nodded and took both potions. He stood as Oin did, holding the door open for him. "I am truly grateful for everything that you've done. How will I ever repay you?"

"Help those boys to live. The world would be much dimmer without them." Oin smiled, slinging his satchel over his bag and heading out the door.

* * *

Fili was attempting to coax Kili to sleep when Thorin re-entered their room, Dis not far behind. Their mother set more logs onto the fire, stoking the blaze.

"Come on, Kili. Just close your eyes; you need to rest." Fili ran his fingers through his brother's damp hair gently.

"Can't..." Kili mumbled, his eyelids drooping. "It hurts."

Thorin sat on the bed, holding both vials and a spoon in his hand. "Here, Kili. This will help." He gave a comforting smile. He carefully poured the thick, amber liquid onto the spoon, bringing it to Kili's mouth. Kili lifted his head from Fili's chest and swallowed.

Thorin set the bottle on the table next to the bed, taking the dark sleeping draught and pouring half of it onto the spoon. "Take this as well," Thorin instructed. "It will help you sleep."

Kili's eyes, glassy with fever, turned to Thorin. "I wanna sleep…" He murmured, his words slurring.

"I know. So drink it, lad." Thorin tipped the liquid into his mouth, and Kili grimaced at the taste. "That's it, now you can rest. Fili, would you come with me?"

Kili's head lolled weakly back onto Fili's chest, his eyes closing. "No…don't leave…"

"It's all right Kili, I won't." Fili reassured him, rubbing his shoulder softly. "Just go to sleep." Kili nestled close, quickly falling under the sleeping draught's power.

As soon as Fili was sure Kili was sleeping, he turned to Thorin. "I'm not leaving him. I promised."

"Kili is sick, and I don't want you catching what he has. It could put you at greater risk for infection." Thorin took Kili gently in his strong arms, laying him softly down on the pillow. "Don't worry, lad. I'll watch over him. It's only for a night." Fili still looked a little confused, so Thorin stood. "Come. I'll help you to my room, you can sleep there." Fili nodded tentatively, swinging himself off the bed and crying out as he foolishly put weight on the injured leg.

Thorin ducked under Fili's arm, taking some of the weight off of the broken appendage as they slowly made their way to the room adjacent to the brothers'. Thorin helped Fili to the bed, drawing the furs and blankets over his young nephew. "Rest well, Fili." He whispered. Many dwarves saw Thorin as an angry, gruff warrior who never smiled, but around his nephews, Thorin was a gentle, loving, father figure.

"Goodnight, Uncle." Fili murmured. Thorin smiled and softly closed the door after he had left. The blonde dwarf hadn't slept in two days, and he quickly drifted off amid the furs and familiar scent of blacksmith smoke that his uncle carried.


	6. Worry

Chapter 6: Worry

Fili's eyes fluttered open to a burst of noonday sunlight, his leg burning furiously and every muscle in his body aching. For a moment he forgot where he was, but after looking around, he remembered. He was in his uncle's room because Kili was sick.

Kili.

_Is he all right? Does he know that I'm still here? I broke my promise. I told him I wouldn't leave. _Fili' thoughts burst through his head like a hive of furious bees, and he sat up quickly with the intent on returning to their room when a wave of dizziness overtook him, sending him falling back onto the soft pillows.

_That didn't work. Sit up slower._ Fili coached himself. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, reminding himself that he hadn't slept in days, most likely the cause for the dizziness. Suddenly, he heard his uncle's deep voice from the adjoining room.

"It's all right, Kili. Your brother's still here, he's just sleeping in my room. I didn't want him catching your influenza." Thorin was explaining, his voice rumbling through the walls.

"Is he okay? I kept him up all night..." Kili sounded apologetic. The corners of Fili's mouth twitched upwards. Both brothers had thought of the other immediately. He took a deep breath, preparing to sit up once more.

"It's not your fault, Kili. You're injured and sick. Don't blame yourself." Thorin chided.

"But it is my fault...I shouldn't have kept him awake." Kili replied with remorse. Fili could almost see his little brother frowning.

Fili sat up slower than his last attempt, and to his delight the dizziness was gone. Kili shouldn't have to apologize. The nightmares weren't his fault.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Fili raised his eyebrows as he noticed that the bandages on his leg were new. Someone must have come in and changed them while he was sleeping. Was he really sleeping that heavily? Fili stood, gingerly setting the least amount of weight possible on his leg, but he couldn't avoid it altogether. He muffled a cry as he took a tentative step forward, and he leaned against the bed as his leg failed to support him. Taking a few more steps, he reached the door and opened it quietly. Slowly, he stumbled into the hall, leaning heavily against the wall. He bit back a cry as pain flared in his leg—he had to make it down the hall.

After what felt like hours, Fili reached the room he shared with his brother. Upon finding the door to be open, he stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame heavily, a sheen of sweat covering his face.

Thorin saw movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped up. "Fili! Are you all right? What in Durin's name are you doing out of bed?" He moved towards the doorway.

Kili sat up quickly, biting back the flare of pain in his side, his worry-filled eyes looking to his older sibling. Fili began to speak, but his legs gave out and he collapsed, feeling Thorin's arms wrap around him; the last thing he heard before darkness overwhelmed him was his little brother screaming his name.

* * *

Kili's deep brown eyes were watching nervously as Fili awoke. The blonde dwarf groaned and clutched his head.

"Fili!" Kili cried happily. "Thank Aulë you're all right!" Fili looked around; somehow he was on the bed next to Kili, covered in blankets. Through the window, the orange sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting a pink glow across the sky.

"What happened?" Fili rubbed his eyes to try and rid his vision of the spots that swam through.

"You came in and fell unconscious." Kili replied. "I was so worried. You should have gotten more sleep before." His face fell and he fidgeted with the fringe of one of the blankets.

Fili put a hand on Kili's forearm. "Kili, it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. I probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep anyways. Now, how are you feeling?" His head was pounding; had he hit it when he fell?

Kili's face seemed to lighten a little, and he turned back to his brother, a ghost of his old vigor returning. "A bit better, with the medicine and sleeping draught. It tasted AWFUL." His small laugh brought Fili a little comfort, knowing that his little brother was starting to recover his old spirit. Fili smiled through the drumming in his head. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and squeezed his eyes closed, groaning.

"Fili, are you all right?" Kili asked worriedly, furrowing his brow. "Uncle? Mum?" He looked towards the door and grasped his big brother's hand tightly.

Both Thorin and Dis came running in, and upon seeing Fili awake they smiled. Their joyous faces soon darkened a little when they saw Fili's grimace and Kili's worried look. Thorin sat in the chair he had placed next to the bed, and brushed his hand against Fili's forehead. "You aren't feverish, but you hit your head when you fell…just get some more rest, laddie." He smiled warmly. "You've had a rough few days."

"I'll make you two some soup," Dis smiled. "Maybe that'll help." Fili gave a small nod, and his stomach growled as he was reminded that he hadn't eaten in days. Dis left, calling back to them from the kitchen. "It'll be ready in a bit, just hold on!" Thorin rubbed Fili's shoulder gently, exiting to go help their mother.

Kili's eyes looked Fili over worriedly, and he snuggled closer, not letting go of Fili's hand. Fili smiled and tousled his disheveled mess of hair. "Hey, I'm okay."

Kili surprised him. He said nothing at first, but simply rested his head on Fili's chest, something he hadn't done since he was a little dwarfling. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Kili whispered. Fili could hear his little brother's voice waver, and knew he was genuinely afraid for him. He drew Kili closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a silent gesture of protection.

"I won't. It's okay, Kili..." Fili reassured him, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Fili." A tear slipped down Kili's cheek, landing on Fili's dark brown tunic. Fili realized how worried his sibling really was about him, and drew him closer. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Fili's tone was soft as he replied. "Nothing's going to happen. You're too worried about me, you need to worry about yourself a little more."

"I can't help it," Kili mumbled. "I didn't know where you'd gone…and then when you collapsed—."

"Well I'm right here, and this time I really won't leave." Fili smiled. Kili's shoulders loosened in relief, and Fili drew the blankets up around his shoulders. Kili coughed, letting out a small whimper, but it wasn't as severe as before. _He's on the mend._ Fili smiled as he ran his fingers through Kili's hair. The scent of soup filled the bedroom, and Fili's mouth watered.

Kili stirred, smelling the soup as well. "Mmph...starving." Dis quietly opened the door, juggling two soup bowls in her arms.

"You two must be famished," She smiled. "Come, sit up."

Fili helped move Kili into a sitting position, getting a yelp of pain from the younger dwarf. He propped pillows behind Kili, finally taking his soup bowl in his hands. Dis kissed both of them on the foreheads, like she often did when they were younger, and left the room. Within a matter of minutes, the dwarves' meals were gone. Fili leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes with a contented sigh, feeling much better than he had before. His headache had lessened slightly and it allowed him to relax. Soon he was drifting off to an easy sleep, his baby brother beside him.


	7. More Illness

Chapter 7: More illness

* * *

**_All right, let me explain something. If you're reading this because you got a notification about a new chapter, then read this message. If you're reading this and there's more chapters ahead, you can skip it if you'd like. Ok. When I first posted Chapter 6, it was originally titled "Sickness". After I posted, I immediately regretted it. I hated how I wrote it, and wanted to rewrite. I was super busy, so it took me a looooong time, but here it finally is. I split chapter 6 into 2 chapters, so this isn't really a "new chapter", but I added a few things and changed some things. SO. Before you read this, go back and read the new chapter 6, and then read this one (: Here you go, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner this time! Please review about what you would like to see in the future, because frankly, I'm going to run out of ideas eventually. Any ideas are accepted, so don't think yours is not worth posting. I need inspiration! Sorry again, and read on! Make sure, if this is a " new chapter" for you, GO BACK AND READ THE NEW CHAPTER 6 FIRST. This will not make a lot of sense if you don't._**

* * *

It was well into the night when Fili awoke to a quiet moan. He started, looking to Kili in the dimming firelight. His brother was huddled against him, holding his stomach tightly and shaking. "Kili! What's wrong?"

"Hurts…by Aulë it hurts!" Kili gritted his teeth in agony. He suppressed a cry and lurched forward before Fili caught him, holding him upright gently. The orange glow that was cast upon the room from the fireplace revealed beads of sweat decorating the young dwarf's forehead.

"What hurts, Kili?" Fili asked gently, his insides churning as he struggled to stay calm. Kili was supposed to be getting better, not worse. "Your stomach?" Kili nodded, tensing and gripping his abdomen tighter. "What does it feel like?" Fili couldn't help if he didn't know what was going on.

"I don't know," Kili muttered. "Like..." Kili's eyes widened, and he quickly leaned over the side of the bed, retching. Each gasp for air caused him to cry out in pain before his stomach mercilessly heaved again, cutting Kili's screams short.

"Mum, Uncle! Come quickly!" Fili yelled. He heard a door open and footsteps speeding down the hall, and Thorin's muscled frame could be seen in the soft light in the doorway.

"Oh, my boy," Dis cried as she pushed passed her own brother, her nightgown swishing against the floor. Kili had finished convulsing and lay gasping, clutching the mattress, the only thing keeping him from falling off of the bed being Fili's strong arms around his middle. He gave a weak moan as Dis felt his forehead. "Get him to the bathroom, it'll happen again." Dis motioned to Thorin, squeezing Kili's hand.

Thorin nodded and moved around the bed, carefully avoiding the mess. He slid his arm under Kili's back and knees, but Kili stubbornly shook his head, warding him off. "No. I'm not a child, I can walk..." he rasped.

"Kili, don't be foolish, just cooperate for once in your life!" Thorin rolled his eyes, but the concern for his ailing nephew shone freely, and he spoke gently. He picked Kili off the bed, and the young dwarf reached for his brother, his cheeks bright red in shame of being so weak.

"Fili," he whispered hoarsely.

Fili rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, sitting up. "I'll be right there, all right? I promise." Kili nodded, turning his face into Thorin's tunic. Fili could see his little brother shaking, and he wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around him and protect him from the world.

Dis stood, following Thorin out of the bedroom and coming back moments later with towels and a bucket of water. "I'll clean this up right away." She muttered, almost to herself, as she knelt and began to scrub at the floor. "Hopefully, you don't have what he does." She shook her head.

"Mum? When you're finished, could you help me to them?" Fili asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I must go to Kili. He needs me."

"Sure, darling. Just wait a moment." Dis smiled as she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Once she was finished washing the floor, Dis helped Fili to his feet, letting him lean heavily against her. "You know, you're much heavier—and taller—than you were when I used to carry you to bed." She laughed, and Fili grinned. His mother's laugh was like a wind chime, bright and clear. He loved it when she laughed.

"Well I apologize that I'm forty instead of five." Fili retorted jokingly.

The two made slow progress to the bathroom. Kili was on the floor next to Thorin, clutching his stomach, but when he saw his brother his countenance lightened. "Fili," he murmured. Thorin put a damp cloth to his young nephew's forehead, and Fili swore he was softly humming; it was a tune he had sung to get them to sleep many years ago.

"Hey," Fili smiled, attempting to lighten his brother's spirits. "How are you feeling?" He sat on the opposite side of Kili as his uncle. Kili groaned in response, and Fili rubbed his back. "It's okay," The dark haired dwarf simply shivered. "Mum? Could you get him a blanket?"

"I'll be right there." Dis nodded, hurrying off to the bedroom. Moments later, her skirts rustling, she returned with a thick quilt from the boys' bed, one that she had made when they were small. Fili smiled as he wrapped the blanket around his brother.

"There. Better?" Fili tried to calm him, but before he had a chance, a wave of nausea overtook the younger dwarf. He leaned over, retching into the toilet. Each heave for air sent his lungs cascading against his healing ribs, and Kili could feel the deep wound in his side, the stitches straining against his skin. Fili didn't know what to do, so he reached into one of the drawers beneath the small sink, bringing out a small rubber band and tying his brother's hair gently into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and rubbing slow circles into Kili's back. When Kili was finished, he collapsed into his brother's arms, wheezing heavily.

Thorin handed his young nephew a small glass of water. "Take this. It'll get rid of the bitter taste." Kili took the drink, lifting it tentatively to his lips. His hands shook so violently that the water began to spill onto his lap. Fili steadied his hand, and helped him bring the cup to his lips. Kili swallowed with great difficulty, and dropped his head back onto Fili's chest as Thorin took the cup out of his trembling grip.

"Help…" Kili murmured feebly.

"It's all right, I've got you," Fili wrapped his arms as tightly as he dared around Kili without hurting him, resting his chin on Kili's mane of dark hair. He felt each small rise and fall of Kili's chest as he struggled to breathe properly. "Don't worry." Kili seemed to be sleeping, but suddenly he let out a painful wheeze; his breath hitched, before he dissolved into a fit of coughing, gripping the front of Fili's tunic tightly. After the coughs halted, he attempted to pull his knees into his chest—a safety mechanism he had used since he was small. His feet shuffled against the floorboards softly; however, the vomiting and coughing exertions had left him devoid of any energy, and the movement sent agony flaring up his side. He buried his face into Fili's tunic with frustrated, pained sobs.

"I know, I know it hurts, Kili," Fili murmured, holding Kili close. "But you need to calm yourself—you're going to make yourself worse like this." He rocked side-to-side with his baby brother gently.

"M-my chest feels like it's on fire…e-everything hurts…" Kili hiccupped into Fili's shirt, his shoulders shaking. Fili's heart ached at the thought of the pain his brother was in. He didn't usually admit it when he was in pain.

Thorin stood, breaking his silence. "I'll go get the draught for you, Kili." He gave a small, comforting smile, but Kili didn't notice. Thorin left, going to fetch the medication.

Kili drew in a shaky breath, steadying his emotions. "There, that's better." Fili smiled warmly. He brushed his hand across Kili's tear-stained cheek, furrowing his brow as he felt heat. "You're burning up." Fili attributed it to Kili's sickness, but he knew that a fever was never good. He reached up to the sink, taking the cold cloth and holding it to Kili's forehead, pulling him back into his chest. Kili tucked his head into the crook of Fili's neck, closing his eyes. "That's it. Get some sleep—it'll help, even if it's only for a little while." Fili whispered, beginning to hum. The cool cloth and the vibrations of Fili's voice against his forehead soothed him, and Fili could feel his little brother relax in his arms. Soon, his breathing had slowed into the familiar pattern of sleep that Fili recognized.

Thorin re-entered with the draught and observing the scene before him, gave a fond smile to his nephews. _Is he asleep?_ He mouthed. Fili gave a small nod, not wanting to disturb the slumbering dwarf.

"I figured rest would be good for him, even if he wakes up again soon." Fili whispered as Thorin took a seat next to him.

"Good thinking. It took me ages to find the draught, and he doesn't even need it!" Thorin shook his head but smiled, reaching over and taking his youngest nephew's hand gently, rubbing his thumb between Kili's thumb and forefinger. Fili tilted his head at the side of his tough uncle that was beginning to show since they had been attacked. "You've always been much better at getting him to sleep than either your mother or I," Thorin laughed softly. "I don't know how you do it, but you're good at it."

Fili looked down at his little brother, sleeping fitfully. "I'm not sure I know how I do it, either, but it seems to work, doesn't it?" He smiled fondly as Kili mumbled incoherently and subconsciously. His expression turned somber as Kili began to whimper quietly, his brow furrowing in pain. Fili took his sibling's free hand, squeezing gently. Kili's cries ceased, and Fili turned to his uncle. "He's going to be all right, isn't he?" His voice wavered, and he bit his lip.

"Fili, I promise you, I will do all I can to ensure that your brother will be all right." Thorin grasped his oldest nephew's shoulder tightly. "Do not fear for him. He'll make it."

_He has to make it._ Fili thought, rubbing his baby brother's back in slow circles. _I don't think I could live without him._


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

This is not a chapter!

I would just like to update you all on this story. I know it's been over two months since I've updated this, and I would like to explain why.

I'm normally not this absent; it's just that I've been extremely busy as of late. I volunteer as staff at a church camp, so our training week was two weeks ago, which was the last week of school for me. This meant that I had to finish all my projects and study for all my exams a week before everyone else, so that was stressful. And then I was staff at my first day camp of the summer this past week, and I had 6 extra people staying at my house. Therefore, I could not write this last week.

Then, there is the issue of this story. When I started to write, I was full of ideas and excited to write. I'm still excited to write, but now it feels like I have no original ideas left. I must apologize to Italian Hobbit, because I feel like I've been subconsciously stealing ideas, and I promise I'm trying not to! By the way, if you haven't checked out any of her stories, they are absolutely wonderful, and she has helped me through some tough spots in my writing. She is amazing and a very talented writer 3

I have at least three other Hobbit/LotR related fics in my head right now, and I am very excited to write them. Two are Durin fics, and one is a LotR fic, but that is all I will divulge at the moment. One of the Durin fics will be similar to this one, but I have enough original ideas that I won't feel like I'm accidentally stealing from anyone. I hate that so much.

So I guess the question is, should I continue this fic? I think I already know that I'm not, but I hate to leave you all hanging. I promise I'll start on at least one, maybe two of the fics right away, so you won't have this long of a hiatus! Please review with your opinions. They would really help me out.

Thanks for all of your support, lovelies.

With love,

Ally


End file.
